Saying Goodbye to Forever
by Basil4Life
Summary: When a perfect love goes wrong, Rose must choose to free herself or continue suffering. She knows her choice will forever hurt the one she truly cares about, but it's a lesson that he must learn in order to realize his mistakes. Basil/OC


_Hey everyone! This was a sudden one-shot I came up with just earlier today for a GMD contest on dA, but I decided to post it here as well. Since I was in a rush, I quickly looked over it for grammatical errors and such, but if I missed any please let me know. So anyway, enjoy. _

* * *

><p>Saying Goodbye to Forever<p>

_The soft sounds of the small orchestra echoed beautiful throughout the packed church. The violinist kept a perfect pace as the dainty bride walked down the long isle with her father happily beside her. At the end waited her lover of two years as he stood nervously by the priest. She smiled lovingly through her veil when she saw him fiddling with his long fingers. He was anxious. As was she. Finally by his side, the elderly mouse, raised the lacy cover , reveling his daughter's beautiful face. He smiled proudly and kissed her forehead before giving her hand to his soon-to-be son-in-law. _

_His emerald eyes focused on her hazel ones throughout the entire service. With each word they recited, they could see the love within those eyes. Their pulse elevated with each passing minute. Saying their vows, their 'I do's, and slipping the rings on each other's finger, they were finally husband and wife. Finally forever. _

"_You may kiss your bride, my son," the priest allowed and in one quick movement, the mouse brought his bride close, kissing her with so much love, so much passion that she almost became paralyzed._

"_You're finally mine," the groom whispered when their lips finally parted, his smile growing by the second while he kept her close._

"_I've always been yours," she replied in the same breathless tone. "I've been yours since I first met you and I'll be yours for years to come."_

"_As will I…"_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was the late summer of 1893, one of the hottest London has ever seen since before the ending decade of the nineteenth century. Rose Danielle Basil, paced around the bedroom she shared with her husband of nine months, thinking. Thinking of how her-their life was then, to how it was now. She sighed at the painful thought.

She knew what she was getting herself into when she accepted Bail's proposal. But it was his energy, his dedication, everything that made her fall for him in the first place. Throughout these months, though, she began to notice him slowly change. He became distant from her and she didn't know why. She wanted to think the worst, but she was the first and only woman he ever allowed himself to love. She then thought about another painful thing that had occurred. Two months after they married, Rose discovered that she was pregnant. When informing her husband, she could see that he was ecstatic. Another two months after that, sadly, she miscarried. Was he somehow blaming himself for the loss of their unborn child? She already knew that she had a higher risk of miscarriage since she had lost two already from her first marriage to Colonel Gregory Radford. In fact, it was the death of the colonel that she and the detective met in the first place. For it was he that solved the murder those several years ago.

Rose knew that Basil was never the one to show his emotions. Only seldom did she see any other expression, and even then is was only on particular occasions. She also knew that he wasn't really a romantic, but out of the blue, he would surprise her. Yet, now he didn't even do that. It's as if he's forgotten all about her. He never held her. Never kissed her. Never touched her. Whenever he was home, he never slept in their bed, he always passed out in that red leather chair of his.

Finally knowing her decision, she sat on the edge of the bed. At first she felt stiff. No movement. Blank emotions. She then lost it when tears fell down her face, staining her light brown fur.

On and off for the past few months she had been battling this choice. She didn't want to hurt him, but at this point, it wasn't just about him. It was about her as well. And she was miserable. She felt neglected and she needed to get out.

Rose ceased her tears when she heard the faint sound of the front door close. Wiping away the visible tear stains, she composed herself before heading downstairs to see who it was. She had a feeling it was him and she was right. Her heart broke more when she saw how exhausted and sore he was. At first she wanted to back out from confronting him, but she knew that if she didn't now, she never would.

"Hello, Thomas," she greeted him, attempting to sound upbeat.

"Hmm…," he replied plainly. This caused her upbeat attitude to come crashing down as fast as it had come. She stood timidly by the staircase, watching her husband scurry around the small flat while he gathered up clues he had obtained from his current case.

"T-Thomas…-"

"Not now, Rose." She sighed. She was used to being rejected in this manner, but this time she wasn't going to allow it. Taking a deep breath she walked up to him.

"I need to speak with you, now!" For a moment, there was nothing but dead silence between the couple. The look on Basil's face was a mixture of annoyance and shock. Not once had she ever spoken to him the way she did, but he did nothing.

"Can it wait? You know I'm rather busy."

"You can spare a minute or two." Basil thought for a moment before groaning in defeat.

"All right, but make it quick if you don't mind. I feel that I'm on the verge of solving this case," he demanded rather harshly while he leaned again his desk.

"I…," she hesitated before looking away. "I don't really know where to begin."

"Well, then if you can't say it now, then it's not that important."

"Yes it is! I just…I just don't know how to word it without hurting you."

Basil glared at Rose confusingly. "Why would what you say hurt me?" She felt trapped. She forced all this pressure onto her and she didn't know how to get out. "Rose, answer me," he said softly and sounding more concerned.

"Because…Oh, God…"

"Rose-"

"I'm leaving you, Thomas…"

Hearing this felt like a huge slap in the face for Basil. For a moment, he felt that what he had just heard was nothing, a voice in his head. But it wasn't. The words were said as clear as day, and from the younger mouse in front of him.

"W-what?" he questioned.

"I want a divorce. Please understand that this will be for the better."

"I-I-I thought you loved me."

"I do, but…Thomas, I'm miserable here. I feel like you want nothing to do with me. Like you don't even care anymore."

"I do care about you-"

"Yet you don't show it! When was the last time you slept by my side? The last time you held me? The last time you kissed me as passionately as you used to? The last time you said that you loved me? It seems like I'm nothing but wasted space." By this time Rose's tears began to fall once more. She could see the confusion in Basil's eyes when she said all this to him. "I understand that you are dedicated to making London safe from all, but it can't forget about your own wife."

"Then I'll stop taking cases."

"No, I don't want you to do that-"

"Than what, Rose?" Basil snapped. "What do you want me to do? You say that my work is causing me to distance myself from you. I'm willing to sacrifice a part of who I am for you, and yet, you won't allow it."

"Because I don't want to change you, Thomas. It's a part of who you are and that's what I fell in love with."

"Then what's the problem?"

She felt like she couldn't breath with her heavy sobs, but she looked him confidently in the eyes. "The problem is us. I just don't feel that spark we once had since before…" It felt like the words were caught in her throat. She wasn't sure how bringing up this sensitive subject would affect Basil, but she felt like had no choice. "…since before we lost the baby."

"Rose-"

"I just feel that after that happened, we lost that love we had. I don't know you anymore-"

"Then go…" Basil harshly told her, brushing by her. "If this is how you feel, then just go. I won't stop you."

She didn't know what to say. Instead, she went back upstairs. Moments later, she came back down with a large suitcase with everything she felt were essential. Placing it down, she stared at the detective. His back was turned towards her. She wanted to know, to see how he felt, but she decided against it.

"I hope you don't resent me for this," she cautiously said before heading towards the door. Opening it, she waited for a moment, hoping for a last minute plea, but Basil said nothing, didn't even look her way. "Whether you want to believe me, Thomas, I'll forever love you." With that said, she walked away from her old life into her new…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Years came and went, and not once did Basil or Rose ever come in contact with one another once the divorce had been finalized. Six years had passed and not once had he left his lonesome life. She on the other hand had remarried to a better mouse, but still that love she had for the detective lingered. At first she felt that she had made a mistake, but feared that he wouldn't take her back.

She followed his cases with great enthusiasm. Rose was proud of his achievements and of his growing popularity to all the mice of not just London, but the world. She could see that he has came far from where he once was and it was all because of his partner Dr. Dawson. She noticed since he teamed up with Basil that he became well-known. So in the end, everything seemed to work out. Both have moved on and became stronger individuals.

"A letter for you Mrs. Covington," Agatha, the head maid announced softly while she waited by the large door to the sitting room.

"Just place it on the table, if you don't mind."

"Yes ma'am." Doing so, she walked back to the door before adding, "Is there anything else you'll be needing?"

"No, I'm quite all right for now." Closing the door, Rose sat in the large blue chair by the table in which her maid had placed the letter. Observing it closely, she was shocked to read who the sender was.

"Thomas…" she whispered with surprise. She hesitated at first before taking the letter opener and gliding it's sharp blade across the white envelope. Inside was a single piece of paper. Going by the handwriting on the envelope and the note, she knew he had been the one to write it. But why? After six years, why did he decided to make his presence known now? Dodging these questions, she carefully unfolded the latter to read what was inside.

"_My dear Rose,_

_I bet you are probably wondering why now, after so many years that I have chosen to contact you. Frankly, I have been wanting to speak with you since the day you left, but I felt that I did not deserve to have the last word for at the time I would have said something that I really did not mean. _

_It pains me that it took me until after the divorce to realize what I did wrong. I was a fool the way I treated you. Everyday I wish I could turn back time and fix everything I have done and everything I did not do. _

_Several years ago, Mrs. Judson found our wedding photo. Seeing that, seeing how happy you were made me see what I lost. I wish I could explain what had happened to me since then, but I fear that I could not come up with a decent explanation that even I could understand. I will admit that you were right about one thing you said that day. Losing Adam did change me greatly. And yes, in a way I did blame myself for us losing him. I realized I had you in a stressful environment and you did not deserve that. I should have been there, instead I was off elsewhere with you worrying, wondering if I was going to come back in one piece. _

_But I want to make it up to you. If you will, meet me under our old tree in Regent's Park midnight tonight. I have informed your husband of this arrangement and he is allowing it. I hope to see you there. If not, I understand._

_Thomas."_

Looking over the letter a few more times, she was surprised of the request and debated whether to follow through with it.

"What are you up to, Thomas…?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rose chose to accept Basil's request and arrived at her destination exactly at midnight. However, she did not see the mouse anywhere. Then again, he sometime had a tendency of not being the most punctual mouse either. Taking a seat on the white marble bench, she waiting patiently.

Being here brought back too many memories. It was here that they carved their initials into the tree behind her when Basil first started courting her. And it was here that the detective proposed to her. It was also here that Rose told him the news of him becoming a father. Oh how she loved the hours they spent. The things they talked about, the laughs they had. But that was all in the past.

"Rose?" a familiar voice called out.

"Thomas," Rose replied, standing hastily as he approached her. "I…I was beginning to think you would not come."

"My apologies for my lateness, my dear."

"Another case?"

"No, actually. I had to wait for the Master to leave before getting Toby, otherwise I probably never would have made it here."

"Oh yes, I remember Dr. Dawson mentioning him when I read his account of the Flaversham case. I assume Gladstone-"

"Yes, a year after…" Basil paused quickly, not really wanting to finish his sentence. Clearing his throat, he focused on the matter at hand. "Anyhow…it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, though I'm curious as to why you had me come here in the middle of the night. Wouldn't it have been more suitable at a more earlier hour?"

"It would have, but I chose this time for a reason."

"And that is?"

With no response, Basil stepped closer to her. Hesitating, he cupped her chin ever so delicately before softly brushing his lips against hers. Surprisingly enough, Rose did not back away. Instead, she embraced the moment. Deepening the kiss, Basil held her close to him, allowing himself to feel her racing heart against his own. When they finally parted, they looked into each other's eyes and found that spark they once had that many years ago.

"Rose, forgive me for all I have done. The day you left, I wished to tell you how I felt, but I couldn't get it out. But I feel as if I can tell you now. Even after everything we've been through and with how much our lives have changed. I want you to remember forever and always that I never stopped loving you. Happy Valentines Day, darling."

* * *

><p><em>Review? <em>


End file.
